Fei Rune
Fei Rune (フェイルーン) is a main character in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Appearance He has light green hair and bright light blue-green eyes, he is tall and wears the standard uniform of Tenmas. He has some sort of communication device on his left ear. Personality He is shown to be always a cheerful person who helps anyone in need. He also states that there are still people from the future who like to play soccer just like him, that is why he wants to protect soccer too, at the same time he's also the leader of the Second Stage Children which opposes El Dorado's ideals. Also, he can be a caring person for others and what others may feel, as shown when he noticed that Tenma was sad that if they fix the timeline, Tsurugi Yuuichi will be back in his injured state, and another situation is when Clark Wonderbot asked Tenma whether Kino Aki and Endou Mamoru were dating in which Fey stated that he shouldn't be prying in other people's affairs. Even with his cheerful and caring personality, he can be serious at times as seen when he explains to Tenma about how the current timeline of Tenma was altered. Plot (Chrono Stone) Game He comes from 200 years into the future to stop an evil organization from destroying the world of soccer. To do this, he and Tenma used the Inazuma TM Caravan in order to travel through time to recruit the Ultimate Eleven known as the Tenmas. Anime He first appeared in Episode 1 where he stopped the shoot that Alpha shoots at Tenma. He then introduced himself and presented his team, Tenmas. Later, he gave the captain band to Tenma and had a match with his team against Protocol Omega. He used Bouncer Rabbit but failed against Zanou's Keeper Command 03. In Episode 2, he fused with Kyouryuu's aura and scored the first goal with Kodai No Kiba. Later, he traveled back in time to find the young Endou. In Episode 3, he was shocked to see the young Endou use God Hand and call out his keshin and use Great The Hand. After the match, he, along with Wonderbot and Yuuichi, came to Tenma's house. In the next day, he came to Raimon with Yuuichi and Tenma. He also introduced himself to Aoi. In Episode 4, he stated to Shindou, Tenma, Shinsuke, and Yuuichi that they had no time for waiting for the others in which they had no choice but to time travel without the others. Fei played in the Raimon uniform for the first time and in the end, Raimon won with some help from his Duplis. In Episode 6, Beta tried to seal Fei into the Sphere Device to prevent him from intervering with El Dorado's plans any further and to learn who Fei really is because they had no information of him. As Fei was slowly dragged into the Sphere Device, Endou then used God Hand V to protect him and told Raimon to leave the match. Fei was able to escape with the rest of the team, but Endou wasn't able to make it as he was sealed instead. In Episode 7, he explained the remained members about Keshin-armed system, since Dr. Arno Crossword vanished before he could do so and Clark couldn't do it well enough. He also helped them to do it, t hough it still failed in the end. In Episode 8, he met Shuu for the first time and they got along pretty well. He later stopped with Shuu Einamu's shoot. In Episode 9, Fei helped Tenma and the others to steal the Scriptures of the Champion. in Episode 11, he fused with Kyouryuu again without using the Mixi Max Gun and scored the second goal for Raimon with Kodai No Kiba. Hissatsu *'SH Bouncer Rabbit' *'SH Kodai No Kiba' (Fused with Kyouryuu) Mixi Max *'MIMAX Kyouryuu' Trivia *The item that he uses in his ear resembles the item that Baddap Sleed and Endou Kanon used. *Using Clark Wonderbot's Mixi Max Gun, he is able to fuse his aura with a Kyouryuu. Also, after have been fused with Kyouryuu at least one time, he can call it again without Mixi Max. *He called Tsurugi with by forename, Kyousuke. *According to Beta, Fei Rune isn't recorded in El Dorado's archives. Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Tenmas Category:Forwards Category:Protagonist Category:Boys Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Mix Max User